


Mail

by orphan_account



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, This is trash, idk what this even is, prompt from tumblr, theres a dildo, this is short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dildo comes in the mail, and its not for Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail

**Author's Note:**

> I saw his prompt (AU where Person A and Person B have to share a mailbox and one of them orders a dildo) from auseverywhere on tumblr and decided 'why not' 
> 
> read this trash is ya want

Jack didn't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed.

He and Mark had been friends for forever and living together for almost 6 years. They knew everything about each other, called each others mums, and opened each other's mail.

Usually it was computer parts or books; one opening the package and leaving it the kitchen counter or putting it on the others desk. But Jack definitely wasn't expecting a dildo to come in the mail.

So, when he opened the box, paying no attention to the label, he wished he had gone to the store so he was out of the house when the postman came, and let Mark get his own damn package. Of course, there was another box, shielding his view from the actual product, but Jack could feel his cheeks redden and laughter starting to bubble up.

"Hey! Mark!" He smirked.

"Yeah?" Came a distant reply.

"Come here! You received, well, a package in the mail."

Jack heard the others feet padding down the hall. The younger man took the box out of the brown shipping box, held it up, and waited for Mark to see what he was holding.

"Oh."


End file.
